Gambling Taste
by PaperFox19
Summary: After the events at the gourmet casino Toriko and Match decide to have a friendly game for ingredients, the Toriko never expected what ingredient Match wanted. WARNING THIS IS YAOI DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Bara Hyper

Pairing: Toriko/Match

Do not read if you do not like

Gambling Taste

pairing: Toriko/Match

summary: after the events at the gourmet casino Toriko and Match decide to have a friendly game for ingredients, the Toriko never expected what ingredient Match wanted.

-x-

The events of the gourmet casino were behind them, gambling fever was still in them. So Match and Toriko decide to meet up and play friendly game for some non-deadly ingredients, Trico brought a few of his own that he had captured and Match did the same but there was only one ingredient that Match was wanting.

They greeted each other like friends, but Match had to fight his blush. They sat down at a table with a deck of cards and each with their own bag of ingredients. The games went back and forth but Match was slowly losing to Toriko's food luck, he knew if he was can I get the ingredient he wanted he had to make his play now.

"Out that every ingredient I have left for one of yours." Match said in place the remainder of his bag of ingredients next to the table.

"Wow Match, this must be a really important ingredient." Toriko's said, and didn't take long to decide. "Alright I'm in what ingredient do you want?"

"I want gourmet Hunter Toriko's cum!" He said blushing like mad, Trico blinks a few seconds before smirking.

"All right you got a deal." Toriko's said and he dealt out the cards.

Match put all of his luck into this hand. "Four tens!" He said placing the cards down. Match stared at Toriko for a long time, and Toriko stared at his cards then up to Match. Toriko had four Kings, it easily beat Match's hand, but instead he set the cards face down.

"You win." He said and stood up. Toriko began to undo his pants, and he pulled out his 8 inch long clean cut cock, Toriko was still clean shaven from the time he had to give his DNA to restore his arm. Match stared in amazement as the 8 inch long monster was only soft.

'How big will he get when he gets hard?' Match thought, and he felt his own manhood began to harden at the thought of it. He adjusted himself in his pants and made his way over to Toriko. Match got down on his knees and came face-to-face with Toriko's cock. Match held the thick monster and slowly began to rub it, he felt it twitching this hand and it began to grow. The blonde licked his lips and wrapped his lips around the head and slowly began to suck on it as he gently works Toriko to arousal.

He caught the first few drops of Toriko's essence on his tongue and he moaned at the taste. He pulled off for a second to see Toriko's full arousal, the blue haired male's arousal was at least 11 inches long and three fingers thick, Match reached down and began to fondle himself through his pants.

Match took Toriko's manhood back into his mouth and he slowly began to suck on it trying to take more and more of the massive length into his mouth. Match tried and tried again but he was only able to get half way down, he reached up and pumped what couldn't fit in his mouth. With each Bob of his head he sucked and licked Toriko's cock earning moans of pleasure from the blue haired hunter.

Toriko's laced his fingers in Match's blonde hair and gave him reassuring strokes to show him that he was doing a great job. Match had a very skilled tongue and was slowly working Toriko's to his release. With a moan of Match's name, Toriko came his pulsing cock fired spurt after spurt of thick seed into Match's mouth.

Match felt Toriko's seed coat his tongue, and flood his mouth. The taste was so indescribable only one word could be said about it delicious. Match gulped in called trying not to waste a single drop of the delicious seed, he was so wrapped up in the taste he didn't even realize that he found his own release soaking his boxers right through to his pants leaving a big wet stain on the front. It was a good thing Match was on his knees because with his release he didn't have the strength to stand. Match milked Toriko's cock of every drop and when he was done Toriko pulled his cock out with a wet pop.

Toriko patted Match's head. "That was amazing Match, next time you want more my ingredient don't hesitate to ask." He leaned down and kissed Matches scarred cheek. He left the man in a daze, taking the ingredient that he had won with him.

After calming down Match stood up, and looked at Toriko's cards. He blushed and held into his chest. "Thank you for the meal Toriko!"

End


End file.
